


A Little More Heaven Than Hell

by Jellyfiggles



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Accidental Stimulation, Awkwardness, Demons, Developing Relationship, Dorks in Love, Interspecies Romance, M/M, Minor Injuries, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Succubi & Incubi, Succubus Badboyhalo, Wings, succubus not doing super great at his job
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:00:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26063884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellyfiggles/pseuds/Jellyfiggles
Summary: For thousands of years the succubi and incubi of the underworld have fed off the humans who walk the Earth, plaguing mankind by manipulating their carnal desires.Badboyhalo really isn't cut out for this job.
Relationships: Darryl Noveschosch/Nick | Sapnap, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Sapnap/Badboyhalo
Comments: 22
Kudos: 351





	1. Chapter 1

Sapnap was jolted awake by crashes and a loud thud, like something hitting the floor hard and he flailed into an upright position, blinking tiredly and panting as his heart pounded in panic. His head whipped around the room, scanning every inch. He’d fallen asleep with his lamp on again and it cast a dull blue glow over everything-

Sapnap froze as his eyes, still blurry from sleep, spotted the shifting huddled shape on the floor. It felt like his breath was caught in his throat as the thing shook itself, and a bat-like wing jerked up. There was a pained hiss and a voice muttered “Oh my goodness, ouch.”

And he was honestly all the more shocked by how normal that voice sounded. He couldn’t help spluttering out “what the fuck?” his voice rough from sleep and a mix of confusion and a little fear. Oh he wasn’t prepared for this at all, god he hoped this was one of those lucid dreams and he was about to wake up to his alarm beeping and his cat scratching at the door.

“ _ Language _ !” the creature whirls around to stare at him, it’s tone absolutely scandalized. Sapnap finds himself leaning back as he takes in the being on his floor. It’s skin is jet black, eyes glowing a bright white in the dull light and it has it’s two large bat-like wrapped around itself a little, though one is held a little closer protectively. It meets his eyes and it’s mouth opens, sharp fangs worrying it’s bottom lip. “Uh, hi?” it raises a clawed hand and ducks it’s head a little bashfully.

Finally self-preservation, or something primal at least, seemed to kick in and he flung off the blanket and stumbled out of bed towards the bedroom door. “Woah no, no way dude!” His bare foot caught in the folds of his blanket as he attempted to flee and he was fell, arms pinwheeling, to the ground with a thump. He groaned and then froze, heart hammering, when he realized he was right next to the creature.

He swivelled his head so his mouth was no longer pressed into the carpet (and god he really needed to vacuum) and he could look up at the thing. It was staring down at him curiously from behind a pair of spectacles, and he could take in more of it’s features. Two dark horns poked out of it’s mop of black hair, black horn tapering off into red at the tips and it’s ‘skin’ was actually very fine black fur, like a cat, flush against it’s form. His stomach clenched anxiously and he wondered if he should start praying. “Please don’t kill me, I probably don’t taste very good.”

“ _ What _ ?!” It’s mouth had dropped open and it inched away from him, and for a brief hysterical moment Sapnap was almost offended that it had the gall to look at him like he was crazy. “Why would I ever… I’m not going to hurt you.. uh.. human? I promise! I’m sorry I crawled through your window, you see I had to find a suitable human and your window was open and I was going to knock but I got nervous and then I leaned in to peak and then I fell inside and oh dear are you hurt that wasn’t a very nice fall at all…”

Sapnap finds himself blinking as the creature babbles and despite everything his fear eases. Whatever this thing is, it’s a dork. He wiggles his foot out of his blanket and very cautiously pushes himself up until he’s kneeling. He doesn’t want to anger or spook the thing. It draws back, it’s words tapering off into a soft noise of concern. “Hey hey it’s cool, take a breath,” Sapnap studies the creature’s features and keeps his voice soft, reassuring.

The wheels seem to be turning in it’s head and it’s pointed ears twitch and it seems distressed, hands beginning to wring. “Oh goodness, perhaps I made a mistake, this is my first assignment, oh dear I should really leave, I woke you up and oh dear,” it makes to stand and then clutches at one wing with another sound of pain.

Sapnap reacts instinctively, pressing a hand to it’s shoulder gently. “Hey, take it easy there, did you hurt yourself? I know I have too much crap under my window, I’m sorry.” It occurs to him he shouldn’t really have to apologize to someone breaking into his apartment for the mess but well, he feels guilty nonetheless. 

He feels even worse when the creature buries it’s face in it’s hands and it's shoulders start shaking. He's never been the best with comforting words, he's more of a hugger or a shoulder-patter for the more macho fellas in his life. Sapnap pats the creature's shoulder again. "Come on let's get you a cup of tea and you can tell me what's up?"

It sniffles and wipes it's eyes with the back of it's hand and Sapnap gets to his feet, offering a hand. "You coming?" The creature blinks at him and then down to his hand blankly a moment before cautiously taking his hand with it’s clawed own, the other hand awkwardly clutching it’s wing. Sapnap shivers, there’s an unexpected zing of  _ something _ when they touch and it’s fur feels incredibly soft against his skin.

He helps tug it to it’s feet and lead it towards the door. His kitty is in the hallway, eyes shining in the dark but it hisses a little and backs up as he tugs the creature down towards the kitchen. He hopes he can reassure her with a scoop of cat food and a head scritch, she’s not generally very skittish.

The creature follows him quietly, but grips his hand tight. Thankfully his roommates are gone for a few weeks, one is visiting family and the other on a road trip, because otherwise this would be even more awkward. And might possibly end in screaming and chaos.

He flicks the kitchen light on and winces at the sinkful of dirty dishes, whoops he really should do those soon. “Okay,” he lets go of the furred fingers and shoves the pair of sneakers off the random chair they keep in the kitchen to the floor, “you can sit here and I’ll get you some tea okay?” He pats the worn cushion and the creature ducks it’s head again shyly before nodding and carefully lowering themselves into the chair.

Sapnap steps back, lips parting to ask if he should also get the first-aid kit but he ends up freezing. It’s the first time he’s seen the creature in the light and, he swallows and feels heat rise in his cheeks, he hadn’t expected it to be  _ naked _ . He gives it a guilty glance while it’s head is turned towards the broken clock on the wall, well it’s, kind of naked? It’s covered in that fine coat of fur of course and it doesn’t seem to have nipples or a belly button and-

Sapnap whirls around and heads for the cupboard. He was  _ not  _ just checking to see if it had junk, he  _ wasn’t _ ! His hands are shaking as he opens the door, face burning. Ah, well it appears his roommate took her box of earl grey on her road trip. His mom was right, he really wasn’t equipped to host guests. Well there was Mountain Dew in the refrigerator, that would do.

“Is there some significance to the stopped clock?” the creature’s voice pipes up, sounding intrigued. There’s a creak as it shifts on the chair and Sapnap turns to find it looking directly at him. It is still holding it’s wing close to it’s body and he does a double take when he sees a tail wrapped around the leg of the chair. It’s a slender black tail with one of those devil-like triangular tips, tapering from black to red like the horns.

He blinks, remembering to look up again, “uh… nope, we just forgot to buy more batteries.” He shrugs with a flustered grin and heads to the refrigerator, tugging out the green bottle of soda. The creature looks confused, it’s nose scrunched up slightly as it frowns again at the clock and he can’t help the lopsided grin, that’s kind of cute?

As he’s washing out two mugs he notices the creature yawn, it’s palm pressing over it’s mouth and it almost dislodges it’s glasses. Every gesture is so human, it feels bizarre in a being so decidedly  _ not _ . “Here you go,” he passes the mug of Mountain Dew over and leans back against the counter, sipping his own.

It sniffs at the drink before taking a cautious sip and it’s eyes go almost-comically wide, “my goodness, it’s cold! And… sweet? And it hisses on my tongue!” It sounds so excited and surprised and Sapnap can’t help smiling. 

“I take it you like it then?” At the creature’s enthusiastic nod, all giddy, he grins around his own sip. “So uh, I guess I wanted to ask what’s going on? And what even  _ are _ you?” He rubs his face sleepily, the last word almost enveloped by a yawn. 

The creature nibbles at the rim of the cup nervously and it’s fangs clink on the blue porcelain. “I..” it clutches the mug with both hands and looks down into the greenish soda. “I’m a succubus.”

Sapnap furrows his brow as he tries to remember if he’s heard the term before- “wait you’re a  _ sex demon _ ?!” He almost drops the cup and his mouth falls open.

“Language!!” The succubus gives him an affronted look, it’s own mouth open to show it’s fangs. “Y-yes I’m a…” it swallows hard and then pouts, “I feed off of certain kinds of-” it’s horns start to glow a little red at the tips, “- _ carnal _ energy.” Oh it’s voice cracked over the word carnal, Sapnap can’t help finding that adorable, though the rest of his mind is sort of short-circuiting. 

“Okay okay, let me get this straight…” he lets out a deep exhale, putting his cup down on the counter. “You’re some kind of se-succubus demon-thing?” he switches wording when the demon glares at him over the mug as it sips again. “And you came through  _ my _ window?” he rubs the back of his neck, “...whyyyy?”

The demon looks embarrassed and slurps for far longer than necessary, like it’s avoiding answering. Finally it sets the mug down and wrings it’s hands, voice hesitant when it speaks once more. “I… we have to find a suitable human and convince them to let us… feed off them.”

Sapnap raises his eyebrows, “what makes a human suitable?” He’s really not sure how to feel about the fact there’s a sex demon in his apartment that apparently wants to bone, and is also apparently too embarrassed to even _ say _ the word bone. He wishes he could just crawl back into bed and wake up to find this was just a weird dream.

The demon bites it’s lip and casts it’s eyes around the room, adorably counting off it’s fingers. “Well they have to be early-to-mid adulthood and uhh… I suppose it’s preferable if they’re physically suited to repeated sessions but it’s not a requirement. In all honesty the rules are rather slack in our department, the requirements are more to do with not being seen, and trying not to kill the human.” It’s eyes open wide and it’s tail thrashes, “no-not that I want to kill you! We don’t really work like that any more! If a human can’t handle more than one session we move on to another and allow them to recover!” 

There’s something undeniably bizarre about the way the demon is talking, so matter-of-fact. It’s really too early for this. “Wait, wait, you chose me because I’m physically fit?” Internally he feels oddly flattered and tries not to puff out his chest.

“I suppose... and your window was open.” The demon looks distracted as it turns to properly examine it’s wing again. Sapnap winces at the pained yelp it gives and turns to find the first-aid kit they store, for lack of kitchen space, in the same cupboard as the non-perishables like rice and soup.

“Can I look at that? It sounds painful?” The demon blinks at him and then down at the green bag.“It’s medical stuff, I figured we could maybe do something for your wi-wait I should go get my phone and look up wings huh?” The demon looks bemused and concerned, jumping a little when he sets the bag on the table and heads towards the door. “I’ll be right back okay, just need to get my phone.”

The demon hasn’t moved when he gets back, cell phone in hand. It looks up and bites it’s lip, regarding him worriedly. “I’m not sure- it’ll probably be fine on it’s own human!” It reeled back, it’s wings jerking up and it cried out, grabbing the hurt wing.

“Look I can see it’s hurting, let’s see if there’s something we can do okay? I’ll be super gentle.” He unlocked his phone and started typing into the search bar, “how to.. fix a wing,” he spoke aloud out of habit, yawning a little. He gets a mixture of results, few of them helpful. “Uh, how to fix a bird’s wing?” 

“I’m not a bird human?!” the demon gingerly gets off the chair, sounding incredibly offended and Sapnap jumps when it grabs his shoulder, peering around him at his phone. 

“Okay but look, there’s pictures of how to bandage a wing!” he clicks on an instructional image of someone wrapping bandages around a bird to show the demon. It gives him such an unimpressed stare he actually feels mortified, rubbing the back of his neck and glancing away. “I’m not trying to call you a bird, I just figure it’s a little safer looking it up since I don’t have any wings and I don’t want to mess up you know?”

The demon sighs and then presses a hand over it’s eyes, almost completely dislodging it’s glasses as it groans. “ _ Fine  _ human, we’ll try it. Goodness I can’t believe I hurt my wing like a dummy.” It shivers, wincing and shivering as it turns to give him more access. Clawed hands press to the table and there’s a nervous whine.

Sapnap is kind of stunned for a moment, they’ve only just met and it’s already trusting him so much. He sets his phone on the table and unzips the first aid kit to find the roll of gauze bandage. Pursing his lips as he studies the way the bandage is wrapped around the wing and body of the bird, he speaks a little distractedly. “I’m Sapnap by the way.” He carefully unrolls the gauze, “uh, can you raise your arms for me? I think we have to bind your wing.”

The demon trembles and straightens, arms raising with another pained gasp as it jolts the wing. “Badboyhalo, nice to meet you,” it swivels a little to give him a shy smile despite it’s obvious nervousness, “let’s get this over with.” It tries to sound resolute but it’s voice quivers.

“Badboyhalo huh? Cute,” Sapnap carefully maneuvers the wing close to the demon's back, wincing himself as the harsh hiss of pain he causes. “You okay?” God he feels so guilty.

The demon shakes it’s head but lets out a deep exhale, “j-just do it Sapnap,  _ please _ .” He murmurs an assent and begins winding the bandage around Badboyhalo’s torso and over the wing, tight enough that it shouldn’t shift. The demon makes a strangled sound, trembling under his hands and there’s a surge of  _ something _ and he almost drops the gauze, face burning as heat flicks through him. And almost as fast as the pleasure (God was that pleasure? It was almost intense enough to register as  _ pain _ ) came, he feels it ebb, leaving him feeling empty and shaky.

“Oh gosh oh gosh I’m so sorry I didn’t mean to-” Sapnap shakes himself, blinking up at the demon. It’s eyes are wide, mouth panting a little between the babbling and he’s so confused. He ties off the bandage and steps back to sink into the chair.

“Wh-what  _ was _ that?” His legs are shaking.

Badboyhalo runs a hand over the bandage binding it’s wing and refuses to look him in the eyes. “I didn’t mean to, I’m so sorry hu-Sapnap.” It sighs and looks at him finally and it’s horns are shining red again, it’s voice is quiet and flustered,“I… think I was trying to feed… instinctively so I could heal? I’m so sorry that was so rude of me.” 

Sapnap blinks hard, and he presses his palms to his bare knees, he’s so tired right now. “You need to feed to heal, like a video game character?” When the demon just looks at him blankly, it’s remaining healthy wing drawn under it’s chin like a vampire cape, he can’t help the laughter that bubbles up. “I’ll explain later, don’t worry about it Badboyhalo.” 

He gets to his feet and stretches, exhaustion soaking through him. He glances at his phone and for the first time registers the time, 2:31AM. God no wonder he’s so tired. “Come on, it’s real late, I’ll set you up in my roommates’ bed, alright Bad?” he pauses as he grabs his phone and smiles at the demon, noticing it’s tail flicking behind it. “Can I call you Bad?”

The demon adjusts it’s glasses and beams, bouncing on it’s heels, “you can!” Well that was just adorable and Sapnap hopes his face isn’t as red as it suddenly feels.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait everyone, and thank you for the lovely kudos and comments <3

Badboyhalo blinks around the new room he’s led to, listening to the human… Sapnap, talk. “So this is my roommate’s room but it’s okay, I can just wash the sheets before they get back. You can sleep here.” The human pats the bed with an awkward smile. And then he straightens up and yawns, rubbing his face with one hand. “I’m gonna go back to bed, my room’s just down the hall a bit, you remember right? If you need me or anything dude.” 

Bad nods, feeling a tad overwhelmed. “Thank you, I promise to knock if I need you.” He feels his tail knock into the chair by the desk in the room and moves away from it sheepishly.

Sapnap blinks sleepily at him before offering a more easy, if exhausted, smile, “sweet dreams Bad.” And then he gives a little wave and heads out the door, turning off the light as he does. 

Bad blinks, his eyes adjusting to the sudden dark and he looks to the bed, head tilting curiously. He’s honestly used to sleeping at his desk, he knows some high-rank demons do have luxuries like soft beds, but most demons tend to bed down wherever they can. He regards the bed again before casting his gaze around the room and feels excitement flare inside him at the collection of books on the shelves and all the fascinating objects he can see.

He casts a guilty look at the door, Sapnap had told him to sleep but… perhaps he can read just a little? He’s so very curious and he’d never thought he’d get to be in the human world firsthand. The texts they have in Hell are so outdated, Bad rolls his eyes as he recalls them, softly closing the door. Honestly it’s a real travesty that some of the most ‘recent’ books on the human realm were medieval. The demon chirped excitedly as he reached for the books on the shelf, trying to grab an armful before a twinge of pain reminded him of his injured wing.

Bad settles for carrying just a few over to the floor by the bed at a time until he has a large pile, and he adds some glossy paper books from the desk. He’s not familiar with this type of reading material and he’s practically shaking with excitement. He grabs the soft blanket from the bed and draws it about his shoulders, hissing a little as he jolts his wing and he settles cross-legged on the floor.

He blows into his palm, summoning a ball of heatless red flame. It crackles and flickers and he tips his hand, leaving it hovering in the air. It casts a red glow to read by. He’s practically vibrating with excitement as he reaches for the first book.

Oh it’s fascinating, he speeds through the first book, devouring every word. And then he sets the book down and begins on the next. He’s been head librarian and archivist of Hell’s library for nigh a hundred years, not that long in comparison to his predecessor, who’d been overseeing the library for over two thousand. But that wizened fellow had been infuriating, they’d butted heads over his refusal to properly categorize anything.

But then, the library and archives were rarely considered to be all that important. Bad could spend days in the long, seemingly never ending hallways between the bookshelves without seeing another soul. And for the most part he doesn’t mind. He can handle the loneliness and he can sing and dance and be as silly as he likes.

Well he had been able to at least. Bad closes the book he’s just read with a despondent sigh. He wonders if he’ll ever get his position back. He likes his job, even if the higher-ups don’t think it’s one he should be permitted to do. He pushes the thoughts aside and takes up another book, they’re incredibly interesting, the human who resides in this room has a varied taste in what appears to be fictional tales and works about something called ‘photography’ and the latter have absolutely astounding images of the human world.

He’s almost finished with the glossy bound scrolls, yawning and his eyes drooping a little when he notices that the room is no longer as dark as it had been. He sits up from where he’s been hunched over, his spine making a horrid crack, and he blinks at the window. There’s light peeping from behind the fabric covering them and he clambers up clumsily, his legs aching from where he’s been sitting so long, Curiosity getting the better of him, he grips the thick fabric between his claws and tugs them.

Immediately he yelps in pain as a bright light assaults him, instinctively covering his eyes and gasping as a burning sensation lances through his skin. He springs backwards, letting the fabric fall back to cover the glass and hisses. Goodness, that had _ hurt _ . He crouches over, temporarily forgetting his wing and a wave of exhaustion ripples through him, making him yawn.

He turns back towards the bed and creeps over to clamber into it, tugging the blanket over him to hide from the light peeking through. The cloth smells like something sweet, perfumey, he wiggles into a little ball on his stomach, being careful of his wing and lets his eyes slip closed.

******

Sapnap woke up a second time, a tiny paw prodding his face determinedly. He blinked up at his kitty who was sitting on his chest and looking fully unimpressed. She meowed loudly and he can’t help chuckling in response, and the shaking of his chest makes her bounce a little. Sapnap yawns and rubs his eyes with the back of his hand, “alright alright Lily, I’m getting up.”

She jumps off as he struggles to sit up, yawning again. He groans sleepily and stretches, his back clicking. Dude that had been a surreal and weirdly intense dream he’d had? He doesn’t often remember his dreams that clearly. Lily brushes against his shins as he stands and he refocuses on her.

She winds around his legs as he shuffles down the hallway, before rushing into the kitchen to wait for him by her bowl. Sapnap sniffs and exchanges her used bowls for a clean bowl of water and cat food and chuckles as she digs her face in messily. 

He rubs a hand over his face, and then he notices the abandoned first aid kit on the table, bandage half-unravelled across the table cloth. He blinks at it for a long moment, mind blank before reality hits. No. Way. Sapnap glances at the kitchen doorway, at the hallway beyond. There’s no way… it _ had  _ to be a dream, right? Maybe he just.. slept-walked into the kitchen and got the medical supplies out? 

He swallows as he creeps out, towards his roommate's closed door, his heart hammering. He grips the handle and turns it, peeking around into the dark room. It’s so dimly-lit, his roommate has dark grey curtains that do reasonably well at covering the window, but sunlight is creeping out the edges and giving the room a little light. Sapnap takes in two neat stacks of books on the carpet before his ears register soft tiny snores and he spots the lump on the bed, completely hidden in the blankets.

A demon burrito, his mind suggests helpfully.

Sapnap gulps and edges back out of the room, closing the door very carefully, trying to make no sound. He stumbles away, a hand clapped over his mouth. Okay okay this this wasn't good. Without the haziness and exhaustion clouding his mind, the terror returned, his stomach twisting. Sure the demon.. Bad, had seemed friendly and gentle, but then so did so many horror movie murderers at the beginning.

He has to think, plan a little. Google has got to have something helpful.

******

Bad murmurs sleepily as he rubs his eyes, he’s nice and comfy and warm. He relishes the feeling for a long moment before he’s hit with a twinge of hunger. The demon yawns and wiggles out of the blanket a little, hissing at the sight of the sun creeping through the curtains a little. He nibbles his lip before heaving a sigh and struggling fully out, wincing when he bumps his wing and then he drags the blanket after him, tugging it over his head like a cloak.

The demon pads out of the room, drawing the blanket closer until only his nose and eyes are peeping out. He’d read about the sun in books and text but he’d had no idea how bright it truly was… or that it would burn so terribly. It was lighting the interior of Sapnap’s home, Bad swallowed worriedly, gripping the blanket tight and trying to avoid any bright spots.

He peers around the open doorway of the kitchen but it’s empty. There’s a soft meow from under the table and the little grey kitten peers at him warily. Well, almost empty. He gives the cat a wave but she hisses and backs up and he frowns. “I’m sorry little one, I promise I’m less scary than I look!”

“Are you sure about that?” 

Bad whirls around at the voice behind him, squeaking a little when he comes face-to-face with Sapnap, brandishing an… umbrella? He blinks, glancing from the object to the human’s face. It appears as though he’s trying to look intimidating, but there’s true fear shining through. 

“Sapnap?” Bad feels his stomach clench, he thought he’d reassured the human that he meant no harm last night. “Oh I.. thought I explained everything? Did you forget?” He felt like he should try to soothe the human somehow but he couldn’t bring his hands up placatingly because the sun was beaming through the kitchen window.

“Look I’ve been reading up on you and I just wanna know how I can trust anything you say? Demons aren’t known for their honesty.” Sapnap frowns, gripping the umbrella so tight his knuckles whiten. And then the thin metal ribs that hold the fabric together crunch under grip.”Oh, shit.”

“Language!” Bad tugs the blanket off a little without thinking, ready to gesture his distaste but the sun hits him and leaves him whimpering, pulling it over his head again. “Ouch.”

Sapnap lets the umbrella fall to his side, looking concerned despite himself, “are you okay?”

Bad shivers, wincing a little before the sharp burn ebbs. “Ye-yes. It appears your sun isn’t very fond of me.” He chuckles, a little awkwardly, “it burns.”

The human’s eyes widen and he grabs at Bad’s hand, and the demon can’t help the flustered blush he feels under his fur at the contact. “Hey lemme just.. come to my room, I’ll shut the curtains. I kinda wanted to ask you some questions anyway.” Sapnap’s voice is soft and so is his hand. Bad glances from his hand to his concerned face and smiles, nodding his accent. 

He lets Sapnap lead him down the hall, trying to keep the blanket over himself as much as possible. The human lets go at the doorway and goes to the curtains and closes them tight. Some light still creeps through of course, but it’s dim enough Bad feels he can leave the blanket around his shoulders, padding over to Sapnap as he sits down at his desk. 

On his desk is a truly peculiar contraption and Bad is fascinated. There’s a rectangle of black glass suspended on a thin metal frame. And there are strange objects seemingly attached to it with thick black strings. A small oval shape, and another rectangle with small bumps. He peers closer and realizes each has a number, letter or symbol upon them and as Sapnap reaches to press a button upon a large box below the desk, he realizes it’s a set of keys like the typewriter he has in the library.

The realization just heightens his fascination and curiosity and he leans over the human’s shoulder as the glass suddenly lights up. He watches as Sapnap presses different keys, his fingers moving fast over the keys and in almost no time at all the glass has flashed through different images and he’s blinking in confusion. And Sapnap is using the little oval with his hand, making a clicking sound, and it takes a moment for Bad to connect that it’s moving a very tiny little arrow in the glass box. 

“So I’ve been doing some reading on... demons. And I have some questions.” Sapnap twists in the chair and jumps when he sees how close Bad is. The human glances him up and down, “Cause you said a bunch of stuff last night and some of it doesn’t add up.”

Bad adjusts his glasses, feeling his tail flick behind him. “Well I don’t know how accurate the information you humans have,” he smiles cheerfully, “but I’m willing to answer your questions as well as I can!”

The human raises an eyebrow with a slightly disbelieving “hmm”, turning back to the contraption and a box appears on the screen. “So I’ve been kinda confused because bro, succubus are women right?” Sapnap clicks on something and a bunch of pictures appear on the screen. Bad is almost too in awe at this.. magic(?) to hear the human’s words and then he fully registers the pictures he’s seeing. 

The demon squeaks, flushing brightly and half-covering his eyes. “SAPNAP, la-language?!” He feels mortified, the human has made artistic renderings of scantily-clad women with horns and wings and sometimes tails appear, all posed to show off their curvaceous hips and large breasts. “Scandalous!” 

Sapnap whirls on him again, mouth agape before he laughs in bewilderment. “Bad, you’re a sex demon? How can you be a prude?!”

Bad glares at him indignantly, cheeks puffing as he crosses his arms, and then he puffs out an annoyed breath. “Listen, please just, urgh!” He stomps one clawed foot, his tail swishing behind him furiously. He ignores how Sapnap has scooted back a little, putting some space between them.

“Look,” he turns back, hands clenching at his sides, “I’m… I’ve never done this before alright?” he sighs and averts his gaze, voice getting smaller when he continues. “I’m a librarian. I never did the trials or lessons one takes to assign appropriate ranking.” He looks down to see the human blinking in complete confusion and inches closer, sitting on the edge of the desk.

“Succubus and incubus are demon rankings based on ability and skill, the information you humans have is inaccurate. Throughout your history it is often the men who’s encounters are considered important to record, so succubi who appealed to their tastes would be the ones you would know of.” He coughs and rubs the back of his neck, “I could change my form to a more feminine one, if that would please you?”

Sapnap blushes red and blinks at him, and the way the human’s eyes give him a once over makes him shiver. When he speaks though, he seems perturbed, “you'd change your body to whatever for me? Doesn’t that make you… I dunno.. kinda uncomfortable?”

Bad tilts his head and considers it, “I have heard some succubi and incubi feel disconnected from themselves sometimes? It’s such a common practice though, to alter your appearance.” He gestures to the images on the magic window, “most succubi and incubi will make themselves appear more human and take on features their human finds appealing. There are a limited supply of humans that desire demons, and of those most would be fearful of their fantasy becoming reality.”

He smiles sheepishly, “or at least my friends tell me so, I have two who have experience in the field and visit me in the library.” 

Sapnap seems to be processing everything he just said, looking up at him, “wait, so, why are you a librarian, what’s up with that?”

Bad shrugs with an exhale, “okay so, I liked reading as a kid right? And Hell’s librarian was a doddery ol’ fellow even back then,” the demon leans forwards, cupping his mouth as he whispers, grinning conspirately, “he was well over two thousand you know? But he’d tell you he was just 800.” 

He leans back and feels his tail swishing around his legs, not noticing the way Sapnap’s eyes have widened, “And he was a good sort, would let me hide in the library and avoid my lessons. And then he invited me to become his unofficial apprentice and well, with my father favoring my siblings he allowed me to take the placement.” Bad rubs his arm before he forces a smile back onto his face, “and so I started working in the library alongside him and for the most part all I’d learn about succubi and incubi were our own texts and from my childhood friends who still visit me.”

He sighed, “but the problem is there are rules in Hell and demons have to work in the.. I suppose ‘department’ they’re designed for. You can only get around with special exceptions. And the old librarian was going to plead my case and fill out the correct paperwork, but in the last few years his memory began to fade and he passed away.” He can’t keep the sadness out of his voice and he almost jumps when Sapnap pats his knee.

“So when the higher ups came to replace the librarian and found me, they insisted I must work as I was intended to. And since succubi are naturally more powerful and able, I wouldn’t need any guidance.” Bad bites his lip, fangs digging into the flesh, he sighs and meets the human’s eyes. “So I’m a little clueless at this I suppose.”

Sapnap gives him a sympathetic look and he reaches up to gently take his hands, holding them in a way that is so tender it makes the demon blush. “Damn bro, that’s really harsh?

Bad grins at him, touched by his human’s sympathy. “Thank you Sapnap, I appreciate it, and thank you for listening to me ramble like a fool.” He squeezes Sapnap’s hands, gratefulness bubbling within him and it feels like it’s vibrating through the whole of him, it’s so strong.

Sapnap suddenly gasps, eyes wide and Bad feels his tail thrash as a delicious jolt of pleasure is fed back to him from where they’re connected. The demon bites his lip, shivering at the taste. His body thrums with hunger and he presses forwards, straddling Sapnap’s lap. The human looks dazed, lips parted just a little. Bad leans forwards, hands still gripping his human’s and he can feel warm breath against his lips-

A sudden sound rings out, a repeated beeping and they both jump. It breaks whatever daze he was under and Bad whines as he clumsily backs off, jarring his wing as he stumbles back. He leans against the desk for balance as Sapnap jolts himself out of his chair and picks up the small device that’s making all the racket. 

His hands press clumsily at it and his voice is shaky as he speaks into it oddly, “Hello?” There’s a muffled response through the phone that Bad can’t quite make out. He reaches for the blanket which had dropped to the floor, wrapping it around himself again.

“Y-yeah I’m good Dream, why wouldn’t I be?” Sapnap coughs and gives him a wary glance, his cheeks flushing red. “No, wait are you okay? You sound stressed out bro?”

More staticky muffled sound, Bad grips the blanket and furrows his brow, trying to hear.

“Should I come over? What? Come on man you do  _ not _ sound like yourself. I know you Dream-” Sapnap cuts off and he glances at him again, looking worried. “Look I’ll come over, hell I go out and get you some meds dude you sound out of it? I’ll chuck them through the window if you don’t wanna come out.” He listens again for a moment and then gives a triumphant bark of laughter, “yeah that’s what I thought. Look lemme just check on something and I’ll be right over yeah?”

And then he presses at the device again and turns to him, slipping it into his pants pocket. He rubs the back of his neck, appearing sheepish. “I gotta go out for a while, my friend Dream isn’t doing too good. I’m gonna check on him and then I’ll be back okay? Will you be good until then?”

Bad feels a coil of jealousy within him and tries to swallow it down, he can’t stop himself blurting, “is that your romantic mate?”

Sapnap blinks at him a moment before he breaks out into a laugh, “no,  _ no way,  _ Dream’s my bro, he’s like my oldest friend and kinda near brother level you know?” He huffs out a breathy laugh that turns into a sigh, “yeah sometimes he gets like, too into a project and doesn’t eat or sleep or he gets sick, so I just wanna check in on the guy.

Bad nods, yawning and swiping at his eyes. He feels so exhausted and every movement jars his wing. It should be healed by now… The demon swallows in worry and gives his human a wobbly smile as he darts about, finding a small ring of keys and switching off the contraption he’d conjured the pictures on.

Bad peers out of the door, as he watches the human wave as he hurries out, the door shutting hard behind him. He shies away from the light in the rest of Sapnap’s home, backing up into the relative safety of his darkened room. The small kitten follows him inside with a plaintive mew and he kneels down, offering her a hand which she sniffs curiously before affectionately brushing her face against him.

He giggles and gently rubs a thumb over the top of her head between her pointed ears. She purrs and he can’t help echoing it, even as he yawns again. He eyes Sapnap’s bed and pads over to it. He just needs to rest for a little bit, he feels so drained. As the demon climbs onto the bed he sniffs deeply and nuzzles into the pillow, it all smells like his human, of musk, a little sweat and something heady that makes him shiver and purr louder. His, his human, he smelt so good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should Sapnap or Badboyhalo contact me directly or state that they're uncomfortable with my works specifically, then, and ONLY then, will I delete my Badnap works.


End file.
